Mytholand
Plik:Mapa_Mytholandu.png Witaj w świecie Mytholand! Mytholand to słowna gra rpg oparta na systemie Wikia. Mytholand to opowieść, która nie ma końca, a głównym bohaterem możesz być także Ty! W krainie Mytholandu czekają na Ciebie liczne przygody i spotkania z potworami. Na co jeszcze czekasz? Zapisz się już dziś! (Zapisy otwarte cały czas) Zasady *Nie przeklinać. *Nie spamować. *Nie szkalować dobrych imion innych użytkowników. *Słuchać się Założyciela gry. *Jak najczęściej sprawdzać akcję gry. *Pomagać nowym graczom. Jak grać? Typy W grze istnieje kilka różnych typów postaci. Mają one różne umiejętności i atrybuty. Lista typów i ich początkowe wartości atrybutów: *Człowiek- ludzie to podstawowi mieszkańcy świata Mytholand. Ich początkowe atrybuty to: S2, Z2, W2, I2 *Elf- Elfowie są mistrzami łuków i kusz; w czasie walki często korzystają też z magii. Ich początkowe atrybuty to: S1, Z4, W1, I2 *Karzeł- Karłowie są świetnymi rzemieślnikami i wytrzymałymi wojownikami. Ich pozątkowe atrybuty to: S2, Z1, W4, I1 *Thurin- Thurini to rodzaj ludzi, który mieszka na Równinie Azuran, na dalekiej północy. Są przyzwyczajeni do długotrwałych mrozów, a dzięki wielkiej sile radzą sobie ze wszystkimi niebezpieczeństwami. Ich początkowe atrybuty to: S4, Z1, W2, I1 *Mag- Magowie to stowarzyszenie rządzące magią i badając jej różne aspekty. Stanowią coś pośredniego między ludźmi a Elfami. Ich początkowe atrybuty to: S1, Z1, W1, I5 Mytholandpedia *Miejsca *Postacie *Przedmioty *Linia czasu Zapisy Wzór *Imię: Tu wpisujesz imię Twojej postaci. *Typ: Tu wpisujesz swój typ (Patrz wyżej). *Atrybuty: **Podstawowe atrybuty: ***Siła: Twoja siła pozwala Ci zakładać cięższe przedmioty oraz zadawać więcej obrażeń przeciwnikom podczas walki. ***Zręczność: Twoja zręczność pozwala Ci używać broni do walki na odległość oraz lepiej unikać ciosów przeciwnika podczas walki. ***Wytrzymałość: Twoja Wytrzymałość pozwala Ci wlczyć dłużej bez zmęczenia oraz wpłwa na poprawę Twoich pozostałych umiejętności. ***Intelekt: Twój Intelekt pozwala Ci używać i budować bardziej skomplikowanych urządzeń oraz tworzyć bardziej skomplikowane strategie walki. **Atrybuty Walki: ***Atak: Twoje punkty ataku. Ich wrtość jest równa wartości Siły. ***Obrona: Twoje punkty obrony. Ich wartość jest równa wartości Zręcznści. ***Życie: Twoje punkty zdrowia (Życia). Ich wartość jest równa wartości Wytrzyałości. ***Moc: Twoje punkty mocy (Many). Ich wartość jest równa wartści Inteligencji. **Umiejętności: Podczas gry możesz nauczyć się wielu przydatnych umiejętności. **Punkty umiejętności: Możesz je uzyskać w drodze wymiany, by następnie dodawać je do poszczególnych umiejętności. **Punkty walki: Podczas licznych walk (zwłaszcza turowych) możesz zdobywać punkty walki, które możesz następnie wykorzystać do odblokowania nowych umiejętnści walki lub wzmocnienia starych. **Umiejętności walki: Nowe umiejętności walki możesz odblokowywać po uzyskaniu odpowiedniej ilości punktów walki. Punkty walki można również dodawać do starych umiejętności walki, ale tylko po każdej wygranej walce. **Moce: Podczas gry możesz zdobywać różne magiczne moce. ***Punkty Żywiołów: Po pokonaniu różnych potworów żwiołowych zdobywasz dodatkowe punkty żywiołów; stanowią one jednocześnie twoją odporność na dany żywioł i twoją siłę ataku danym żywiołem. *Dziennik zadań: Twój spis wszystkich zadań. *Torba: Pojemność twojej torby nie jest nieograniczona, także musisz co jakiśczas pozbywać się nadmiarowych przedmiotów. Gdy uzyskasz odpowiednią ilość punktów Siły, będziesz mógł kupić nową, pojemniejszą torbę. Początkowa pojemność torby to 20- krotność twoich punktów Siły. **Broń: Twoje bronie. **Zbroja: Twoje zbroje. **Magiczne akcesoria: Twoje przedmioty o magicznych właściwościach (pierścienie, amuety, eliksiry itp.) **Przedmioty specjalne: Twoje przedmioty spcjalne (Np. klucze czy mapy). **Inne: Inne przedmioty. *Złoto: Twoje złoto (środek płatniczy). *Punkty honoru: Punkty Honoru dostajesz za walkę z potworami oraz za wykonywanie misji. Możesz wymieniać je na Punkty Doświadczenia czy Punkty Nauki; u niektórych postaci możesz kupować za nie różne przedmioty. *Doświadczenie: Twoje punkty doświadczenia; za każdą spełnioną misję oraz za każdą walkę zdobywasz doświadczenie. Potrzebujesz 10 p doświadczenie by przejść na następny poziom. *Poziom: Twój poziom doświadczenia. Za każdym razem gdy przejdziesz na kolejny poziom zdobywasz Punkty Nauki, których liczba maleje o 1 co 10 poziomów(np. do p. 10 dostajesz po 10 PN, do 20-9 PN, od 100 wzwyż- 1 PN), które możesz dodać sobie do odpowiednich Atrybutów bądź zamienić na inne punkty u różnych nauczycieli. *Punkty nauki: Punkty Nauki możesz wymieniać na punkty Atrybutów Podstawowych u różnych nauczycieli. Iloraz Wielkości- w grze każda postać ma 4 różne poziomy Wielkości: Zwykły (od 1 punktu), Wielki (od 20 punktów), Elitarny (od 50 punktów) i Legendarny (od 100 punktów). Iloraz Wielkości oblicza się różnie dla różnych rodzajów postaci lub przedmiotów. Makuta18 *Imię: Corax *Typ: Człowiek *Atrybuty: **Podstawowe Atrybuty: ***Siła: 2 ***Zręczność: 2 ***Wytrzymałość: 2 ***Inteligencja: 2 **Atrybuty Walki: ***Atak: 2 ***Obrona: 2 ***Życie: 2 ***Moc: 2 **Umiejętności: **Punkty umiejętności: **Punkty walki: **Umiejętności walki: **Moce: **Punkty żywiołów: *Dziennik zadań: 1. Znajdź zabawkę córki Arbera. *Torba: 2/40 **Broń: Sztylet 1 lvl **Zbroja: Mocna koszula 1 lvl **Magiczne akcesoria: **Przedmioty specjalne: **Inne: **Złoto: *Punkty Honoru: 0 *Doświadczenie: 0 *Poziom: 0 *Punkty nauki: 0 Guurahk *Imię: Deniro *Typ: Mag *Atrybuty: **Podstawowe atrybuty: ***Siła: 1 ***Zręczność: 1 ***Wytrzymałość: 1 ***Intelekt: 5 **Atrybuty Walki: ***Atak: 1 ***Obrona: 1 ***Życie: 1 ***Moc: 5 **Umiejętności: **Punkty umiejętności: **Punkty walki: **Umiejętności walki: **Moce: ***Punkty Żywiołów: *Dziennik zadań: 1.Wróć do strażnika po nagrodę. *Torba: 16/20 **Broń: Sztylet Maga 1 lvl **Zbroja: Lekki Płaszcz Maga 1 lvl **Magiczne akcesoria: **Przedmioty specjalne: Klucz do skrzyni, "Proste Eliksiry" **Inne: Paczka z żywnością *Złoto: *Punkty honoru: *Doświadczenie: 8 *Punkty nauki: Miserix666 *Imię: Arthur *Typ: Elf *Atrybuty: **Podstawowe atrybuty: ***Siła: 1 *** Zręczność: 4 ***Wytrzymałość: 1 ***Intelekt: 2 **Atrybuty walki: ***Atak: 1 +2 (łuk) +1 (stzały) ***Obrona: 4 ***Życie: 1 ***Moc: 2 **Umiejętności: **Punkty umiejętności: **Punkty walki: **Umiejętności walki: **Moce: ***Punkty żywiołów: *Dziennik zadań: *Torba:20 **Broń: Krótki Łuk Elfa 1 lvl 2/10 **Zbroja: Tęczowa Zbroja 2 lvl (masz zbyt niski poziom by tego użyć) **Magiczne akcesoria: **Przedmioty specjalne: Krótkie Strzały Elfa 1 lvl, 48 szt. **Inne: Myślwiski Róg Elfa 1 lvl, Surowe Mięso Królikax2 Surowe Mięso Zająca, mały flakonik z nieznaną substancją *Złoto: 15 *Punkty honoru: *Doświadczenie: 3 *Punkty nauki: Akcja gry Gra ruszyła! *'Corax:' Obudziłeś się w jakimś obszernym domu. Jest w nim wiele łóżek z pacjentami (to pewnie dom uzdrowień). Widzisz jakiegoś człowieka, pewnie przełożonego domu. Idzie w twoją stronę. Co robisz? *'Deniro': Jesteś w obszernej komnacie. Jest tam kilka skrzyń. Na ścianach wiszą różne magiczne przedmioty. Co robisz? *'Arthur': Jesteś w małym domku. Jest już dzień. Widzisz kilka skrzyń. Na ścianach wisi łuk, kołczan ze strzałami i róg myśliwski. Co robisz? ---- Pytam go mogę już stąd iść? Corax ---- *'Corax': Tarim mówi: Widzę, że już się przebudziłeś. Niebezpiecznie to wyglądało... Witaj w Domu Uzdrowień. Jestem Tarim, Przełożony Domu. To ja cię wyleczyłem. Tak, myślę, że możesz już wstać. Ale pamiętaj, by następnym razem nie walczyć z tak silnym potworem! Odpowiedzi: - Poproszę moje rzeczy. - Dziękuję za pomoc! Teraz poradzę sobie sam. ---- Pospiesznie zbieram wszystkie magiczne przedmioty i sprawdzam, czy dam radę otworzyć skrzynie - Deniro ---- *'Deniro': Masz Lekki Płaszcz Maga 1 lvl, Sztylet Maga 1 lvl i Klucz do skrzyni. (Teraz możesz je założyć, jeśli chcesz) ---- Poproszę moje rzeczy. Corax ---- *'Corax': Tarim mówi: Proszę bardzo. Czy chcesz zapytać mnie o coś jeszcze? - Gdzie jestem? - Dziękuję za pomoc, teraz poradzę sobie sam. Zakończ rozmowę ---- Otwieram skrzynie.Arthur ---- *'Arthur': Większość skrzyń jest pusta, na dnie jednej widzisz mały woreczek ze złotem. Co robisz? ---- Wybieram pytanie nr 1.Corax ---- *'Corax': Tarim mówi: W obozie ludzi, oczywiście! Zostałeś znaleziony w lesie przez jednego z naszych myśliwych. Byłeś zupełnie nieprzytomny. Dopóki nie nabierzesz znów sił, będziesz musiał tu zostać przez jakiś czas. Gdy już zdobędziesz odpowiedni poziom, będziesz mógł wyprawić się do któregoś miasta. - Dziękuję za pomoc, teraz poradzę sobie sam. Zakończ rozmowę ---- Dobra wychodzę (Opisz moje rzeczy).Corax ---- *'Corax:' Na zewnątrz jest kilku ludzi, którzy pracują przy naprawie palisady po ostatniej burzy. Inni odpoczywają. Co robisz? (P.S. swoje rzeczy masz już w torbie, możesz je teraz założyć). ---- Zakładam żeczy co tam mam?Corax ---- *'Corax': Co teraz robisz? ---- Zakładam na siebie płaszcz, a sztylet chowam do kieszeni po wewnętrznej stronie płaszcza (o ile taka jest). W razie gdyby płaszcz nie miał takiej kieszeni chowam do kieszeni po zewnętrznej stronie. W ostateczności mogę trzymać sztylet w dłoni. Następnie oglądam wszystkie przedmioty na ścianach - Deniro ---- *'Deniro:' Widzisz półkę ze składnikami do eliksirów w słoikach, a także regał z księgami czarów. Poza tym na ścianie wisi jakiś portret, który zdaje się ciebie obserwować oraz jakieś stare, drewniane maski, pewnie do odprawiania jakichś starożytnych rytuałów. ---- Biorę woreczek.Arthur Idę do kogoś i mówię: możesz się ze mną wybrać na jedną z moich wypraw.Corax ---- *'Arthur': W środku jest 15 sztuk złota. Co robisz? *'Corax': Zapytana osoba (myśliwy Padrio) popatrzył na ciebie dziwnie. Padrio mówi: Hej, nie słszałeś ogłoszenia przywódcy naszej osady? Wszelkie wypady poz wioskę są zabronione! Jeśli już koniecznie chcesz gdzieś iść, tak jak ja, poprostu zapoluj w zaroślach. Wbrew pozorom jest tu mnóstwo małych zwierząt. Jednak pamiętaj: nie wolno ci przekraczać bramy głównej! - Dlaczego nie mogę wyjść z wioski? - Szkoda... Do widzenia! Zakończ rozmowę ---- Oglądam dokładnie wszystkie składniki, następnie wyjmuję trzy książki o najciekawiej brzmiących tytułach i otwieram na losowej stronie po czym czytam fragment. - Deniro Dlaczego nie mogę wyjść z wioski?Corax ---- *'Deniro:' Widzisz słoiki z karteczkami z różnymi dziwnymi nazwami, jak np. "suszone kły leśnego gnolla", "Konserwowane pazury ghula" albo "marynowane futro wilkołaka". Wśród książek widzisz takie tytuły jak: "Standardowe zaklęcia i ich użycie" (widzisz ciekawy fragment o zaklęciu magnetycznym), "Proste eliksiry" (np. eliksir powiększający) czy "Spis złych i szkodiwych stworzeń magicznych" ("Jak odróżnić Wevona od wilkołaka?"). Co robisz? *'Corax:' Padrio mówi: To przez wilki! Od jakiegoś czasu robią się coraz sprytniejsze i bardziej śmałe... niedawno zagryzły małą dziewczynkę! Dlatego tylko nieliczni mogą wychodzić poza wioskę. - Szkoda... Do widzenia! Zakończ rozmowę ---- Biorę je.Arthur Czytam książkę "Proste eliksiry" i szukam przepisu na eliksir niewidzialności - Deniro ---- *'Arthur:' Twoją uwagę przykuwają przedmioty myśliwskie na ścianach. Co robisz? *'Deniro:' Jest mała wzmianka o tym eliksirze, ale pełny opis i recepturę znajdziesz w książce "Eliksiry dla zaawansowanych Magów". Co robisz? ---- Szukam przepisu na eliksir powiększający. - Deniro ---- *'Deniro:' Znalazłeś go. Jesteś zajęty dokładnym czytaniem receptury, kiedy słyszysz kroki na schodach i pukanie do drzwi. Co robisz? ---- Przyglądam się im.Arthur ---- *'Arthur:' łuk wygląda na bardzo dobrze wykonany, a strzały w kołczanie wyglądają na nowe i świetnie wykonane. Róg myśliwski jest bardzo pięknie wykończony. Co robisz? ---- Chowam księgę do tej samej kieszeni co sztylet, podbiegam do drzwi i staram się jakoś obejrzeć kto puka - Deniro ---- *'Deniro:' przez dziurkę od klucza widzisz jakiegoś młodego maga. Co robisz? ---- Otwieram drzwi i witam się z nim - Deniro ---- *'Deniro:' Młody mag to Porel, twój przyjaciel. Porel mówi: Witaj, przyjacielu! Widzę, że znowu przeglądasz księgi... Masz coś do jedzenia... Nie jesteś głodny, to nic, zjesz później... - Dzięki, ale muszę już iść... Do widzenia! (Zakończ rozmowę) ---- Idę zapolować na jelenia.Corax Chowam przedmioty do torby.Arthur ---- *'Corax:' Padrio zawołał za tobą, że jelenie są dla ciebie jeszcze za silne, byś mógł na nie polować. Jednak możesz spróbować zapolować na jakieś małe zwierzęta; porozmawiaj z innym myśliwym, Arberem, a on objaśni ci wszystko. Co robisz? *'Arthur:' Słyszysz jak ktoś z zewnątrz woła cię po imieniu. Co robisz? ---- Mówię: "Dzięki. Do zobaczenia" i zamykam drzwi za gościem. Po czym wracam do czytania przepisu - Deniro ---- *'Deniro:' Porel woła jeszcze, że możesz zejść z wieży i porozmawiać z kimś. Podobno wkrótce obędzie się zebranie magów, na którym zostanie uzgodnione, kogo z was posłać na nauki do Wielkiego Uniwersytetu Magów w stolicy. Co robisz? ---- Sprawdzam kto mnie woła.Arthur ---- *'Arthur:' To jakiś Elf. Co robisz? ---- Pytam go o co chodzi.Arthur ---- Kontynuuję czytanie - Deniro ---- *'Arthur:' Allendar mówi: Witaj, przyjacielu! Jesteś gotowy na polowanie? Szukam właśnie pomocnika... Możliwe odpowiedzi: - Oczywiście, chodźmy zaraz! - Nie, nie mam ochoty, może kiedy indziej... (Zakończ rozmowę) *'Deniro:' Czytasz i czytasz, ale nie możesz skupić się na książce. Cały czas wyobrażasz sobie, co będzie jeśli zostaniesz wysłany do Akademii Magów. w końcu postanawiasz sobie, że pójdziesz do któregoś z członków Rady Arcymagów i zapytasz, co musisz zrobić, by się tam dostać. Co robisz? ---- Odkładam książkę, wychodzę z domu i rozglądam się za jakimiś Arcymagami - Deniro Oczywiście,chodźmy zaraz.Arthur ---- *'Deniro:' Arcymagowie są w Centralnej Kaplicy. Przed drzwiami widzisz jakiegoś Maga- strażnika. Zza półprzymkniętych drzwi do kaplicy docierają do ciebie dźwięki modlitw. Co robisz? *'Arthur:' Allendar zabrał cię ze sobą do lasu. Będziecie polować na różne małe zwierzęta. ---- Rozglądam się za czymś co mógł bym upolować.Arthur Po cichu wchodzę do kaplicy, po czym modlę się wraz z magami - Deniro ---- *'Arthur:' Widzisz kilka królików. (Możesz z nimi walczyć szybko lub turowo.) Co robisz? *'Deniro:' Strażnik nie pozwlala ci wejść. Mag-strażnik mówi: Hej, nie wolno ci tam wchodzić! To miejsce modlitwy wyłącznie dla Arcymagów! Wybierają oni tego, kto ma udać się do Akademi Magów. Nie wolno im przeszkadzać. Możesz jednak spróbować rozejrzeć się wokoło i zdobyć trochę doświadczenia. Właściwie, o nawet ja miamiałbym dla ciebie pewne zadanie... - Jakie zadanie? ---- Idę poszukać kogoś kto mógłby mi opowiedzieć więcej o wiosce.Corax ---- *'Corax:' Arber mieszka w pobliżu, możesz jego zapytać. Co robisz? ---- Idę do Arbera.Corax Wolę walczyć szybko ---- *'Corax:' Arber odpoczywa na ganku, chociaż wygląda na nieco pzygnębionego. Co robisz? *'Arthur:' Walka między Arthurem (1 lvl) a Królikiem (1 lvl, A 1, O 2, Ż 1, M 0): Tura 1: Arthur zadał: -1 Ż Zwyciężył Arthur, zdobył 1 punkt doświadczenia. Łupy: 1 Surowe Mięso Królika Bronie i zbroje mają punkty zużycia, których liczba zwiększa się po każdym ataku, aż do osiągniecia limitu- wtedy broń lub zbroja stają się zniszczon i musisz je naprawić. Pokazuję swoją zdobycz Allendar'owi,a w międzyczasie szukam kolejnego królika.Arthur Jakie zadanie? --'Deniro' ---- *'Arthur:' Allendar gratuluje ci. (Widzisz kolejnego królika). Co robisz? *'Deniro:' Mag-Strażnik mówi: Ano, na razie nic trudnego... Wystarczy, jeśli pozbędziesz się tych szczurów ze spiżarni. Potem wróć do mnie, a pogadamy o czymś trudniejszym. Co ty na to? - Zgadzam się, to rzeczywiście nic trudnego. (Zakończ rozmowę) ---- Walczę z królikiem.Arthur ---- *'Arthur:' Walka między Arthurem (1 lvl) a Królikiem (1 lvl, A 1, O 2, Ż 1, M 0): Tura 1: Arthur zadał: -1 Ż Zwyciężył Arthur, zdobył 1 punkt doświadczenia. Łupy: 1 Surowe Mięso Królika Allendar prowadzi cię w głąb lasu. Oprócz królików jest tu tż wiele innych zwierząt. Co robisz? Pytam się: Dlaczego jesteś przygnębiony???Corax ---- Szukam kolejnego celu.Arthur ---- *'Corax:' Arber mówi: Witaj, witaj... Piękny mamy dzień... Jednak mam pewienkłopot, z którym mógłbyś mi pomóc. Zgadzasz się? - Oczywiście, jak mogę ci pomóc? - Nie, dziś nie mam czasu... (Zakończ rozmowę) *'Arthur:' Widzisz zająca. ---- Walczę z zającem.Arthur 1.Corax ---- *'Arthur:' Walka między Arthurem (1 lvl) a Zającem (2 lvl, A 2, O 2, Ż 1, M 0): Tura 1: Arthur zadał: -1 Ż Zwyciężył Arthur, zdobył 1 punkt doświadczenia. Łupy: 1 Surowe Mięso Zająca Allendar mówi ci, że już niedługo będziesz mógł polować na groźniejsze zwierzęta. *'Corax:' Arber mówi: Ech... Po prostu moja mała córeczka zgubiła w lesie swoją ulubioną zabawkę. To nic wielkiego, ale przydałaby mi się twoja pomoc... - Oczywiście, że ci pomogę. Ruszam do spiżarni by zabić te szczury - Deniro ---- Szukam jakiegoś groźniejszego celu...Arthur ---- *'Deniro:' W spiżarni aż się od nich roi. Zamykasz za sobą drzwi, by nie uciekły. Co robisz? *'Arthur:' Z gęstwiny wypada a ciebie duża, różnokolorowa jaszczurka. Jest bardzo piękna, ale natychmiast ucieka. Allendar mówi, że to był Ackh'na'lon, który, według legend, złapany może spełnić jedno twoje życzenie. Co robisz? ---- Zaczynam bestialsko siekać szczury nożem - Deniro 1.Corax Próbuję złapać jaszczurkę.Arthur ---- *'Deniro:' Wkrótce w spiżarni nie ma już ani jednego. Wykorzystujesz zaklęcie sprzątające, które znalazłeś w jedenej z ksiąg by posprzątać pozostałości gryzoni. Co robisz? *'Corax:' Arber mówi: Naprawdę? Dziękuję! Ostatnim razem moja córeczka miała swoją zabawkę w pobliskim zagajniku nad rzeką. Co robisz? *'Arthur:' Jaszczurka wiedzie cię przez gąszcz aż na małą polankę pod skałą. Co robisz? ---- Lecę.Corax Nadal próbuję ją złapać.Arthur ---- *'Corax:' Rozglądasz się uważnie, jednak nigdzie nie możesz znlaeźć zabawki. Co robisz? *'Arthur:' Jaszczurka chowa się za skałą. Gdy tam zaglądasz, okazuje się, że schowała się w grocie. Co robisz? ---- Jeśli grota jest wystarczająco duża,wchodzę do niej.Arthur ---- *'Arthur:' Wejście do groty jest ciasne, ale możesz się przecisnąć. W środku jest okrągła komnata, z której wyzhodzą dwa korytarze. Nie wiesz, do którego weszła jaszczurka. Jeden korytarz biegnie w dół, a drugi na górę. Co robisz? ---- Idę do góry.Arthur ---- *'Arthur:' Nagle wychodzisz na szczyt skały. Nie ma tu jaszczurki, widzisz tylko mały flakonik z błyszczącą substancją. Zawracasz do jaskini i idziesz dolnym korytarzem. ---- szukam zabawki.Corax ---- *'Corax:' Długie poszukiwania okazały się bezowocne. Zrerzygnowany wracasz do Arbera, kiedy nagle po krzakiem dostrzegasz dziwny kształt. Co robisz? ---- Oglądam flakonik.Arthur Podbiegam i szybko biorę zabawkę.Corax Wracam do strażnika i informuję go o wykonaniu zadania -''' Deniro''' ---- *'Arthur:' Jest wykonany z jakiegoś kryształu, a substancja wewnątrz ma perłowosrebrzystą barwę i zdaje się lekko pulsować. Nie możesz pzewidzieć skutków jej spożycia... *'Corax:' Twoje przypuszczenia były słuszne. Jednak twoje działanie doprowadziło do zbudzenia leśnej driady. Driada mówi: Hej! Zostaw to! To wielki skarb leśny! - Oczywiście, już odchodzę (Zakończ rozmowę) - Skarb leśny? *'Deniro:' Strażnik mówi: Dizękuję! Widzę, że mogę dać ci jakieś cięższe zadanie... - Jakie zadanie? ---- Skarb leśny? to jest skarb leśny(mówię wskazując na zabawkę).Corax Chowam flakonik do torby i dalej szukam jaszczurki.Arthur ---- *'Corax:' Driada mówi: Oczywiście! Ta zabawka została zamieniona w potężny magiczny przedmiot. Tylko Driady mogą go dotykać, a ja jestem jego strażniczką. - Strażniczką? *'Arthur:' Kieujesz się dolnym korytarzem. W pewnej chwili widzisz małą tęczową łuskę. To znaczy, ze idziesz w dobrym kierunku. Co robisz? ---- Idę dalej...Arthur ---- *'Arthur:' Po drodze napotykasz więcej łusek. (Czy chcesz je zabrać?) Co robisz? ---- Strażniczką tej zabawki?Corax Biorę łuski i dalej szukam jaszczurki.Arthur ---- *'Corax:' Driada mówi: Tak, pilnuję go przed złymi ludźmi, którzy chcieliby o zabrać. - Ta zabawka należy do małej dziewczynki, a nie do ciebie! *'Arthur:' W końcu dotarłeś do dużej, podziemnej sali podpartej kolumnami. W uchwytach palą się pochodnie, jednak nie możesz dojrzeć sklepienia jaskini. Na złotym tronie na przeciwko ciebie siedzi młoda kobieta w tęczowej sukni. Chce, żebyś do niej podszedł. Co robisz? ---- Podchodzę do kobiety.Arthur Ta zabawka należy do małej dziewczynki, a nie do ciebie! Corax ---- *'Arthur:' Tęczowa Królowa mówi: Witaj, szczęśliwy. Udało ci się odnaleźć mnie w moim królestwie. Czy wiesz, dlaczego pokazałam ci się i pozwoliłam odnaleźć? Widziałam, że czeka cię wspaniały los i wielkie przeznaczenie. Dlatego chcę dać ci prezent. Co wybierasz: - Tęczowy Pancerz - Tęczowy Łuk - Tęczowy Amulet - Tęczowy Liść *'Corax:' Driada mówi: Nie możesz go zabrać, ponieważ to skarb leśny. Chyba, że przyniesiesz mi coś innego o równej mocy. - Co takiego na przykład Tęczowy pancerz...Arthur ---- *'Arthur:' Tęczowa Królowa mówi: Mądrze wybrałeś. Odejdź w pokoju. Nagle wszystko się rozmywa. W chwilę później okazuje się, że stoisz pośrodku wioski. W twoim plecaku jest zbroja. Co robisz? ---- Kategoria:Strona główna